New Year's Eve
by DarkMindedThinker89
Summary: Drakken is alone for yet another New Year's Eve. That is till he gets a surprise visit from a certain "friend". Two shot! second chapter will be M. Not good with a summary or title but read cause it's good. XD read and review! For MadisonMagnetic!


**A/N: There needs to be more Drakken and Shego on hereeee! This was made for MadisonMagnetic. I love that bitch. Haha. But anyways, I was going to make this a one shot but I will now make it a two shot! T rating for the first chapter and an M for the second one. I hope you will read both! The second one should be up in the next few days. I hope Madison and everyone else enjoys! (by the way, I noticed that this pays a bit more attention to Shego. Sorry about that.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or anything involving it.**

**Chapter One**

Drakken turned the T.V. on in the living room of his and Shego's lair. On almost every channel they were doing it, counting down to the New Year. Only another hour and the year would change, allowing him to forget about every plan that had been foiled by Kim Possible. He grumbled to himself as he walked to the kitchen. Good thing he had bought a few bottles of Champaign and wine.

He knew it would be a lonely New Year's. He just didn't want to admit it. So he would get drunk, alone, to watch the ball drop in New York City on the television. He didn't know where Shego went but she had a holiday, time off that she wouldn't want to spend with him.

He grabbed a bottle of each before making his way back into the living room to prop himself down on the couch. Shego had only been gone two days, but the mess seemed as though nobody had taken care of the place in months. He really didn't care if she'd get mad. It was _his _lair in all fairness.

He rolled his eyes at the thought of the woman's madness over something of his own. He opened the bottle of wine, taking a huge gulp. Maybe it was a good thing that he was alone. He looked out in the distance at nothing particular, taking another massive swig of the bottle in his hand.

"Happy New Year's to me." He followed with a few more swigs before setting the bottle down. He stared out the window wondering how he had become so lonely. A reject to everyone. Nobody wanted to spend their time with them unless they had to, exclude his mother of course. He was probably one of the only people lonely on New Year's Eve.

He let out sigh. He picked up the bottle taking a few more drinks. He looked at the bottle with sadness filling his features.

"Guess you're my only friend tonight." He looked at the now almost half empty bottle. Taking one more drink and setting down. He would lounge in his black boxers for the next few hours drinking his thoughts away and that is the way he intended it.

* * *

The hovercraft landed on it's landing pad with ease, besides the slight wobbling. Shego jumped out with her phone in hand, observing the time. It was quarter after 11. She had left a party early. Long story short, she was pretty damn tipsy and felt bad for not knowing what Drakken was up to. She had tried to call him but his phone was off. She hoped that in the time she was gone Dr. Drakken didn't make too much of a mess. She knew he wouldn't be able to clean it properly himself.

"Hah. He really wouldn't be here without me." She smirked as she approached the front door to the lair. She took out her key, unlocking it with a soft click.

She was happy that she would surprise him on New Year's Eve. She had never been there for any other one. She didn't know how he celebrated the eve of a new year, but she would soon find out.

Shego wanted to do something nice for him. She may not have bought him anything or had many nice words to say, but this would show that she cared about him. It was subtle and that's the only way it would ever be. Working with the man for a quite some time could do that to a person. She had fallen right into his klutzy fake "villain" role, his charm if you will.

She giggled to herself as she entered, making her way towards the living room, where she figured he would be. She was about to open her mouth and yell for him but she heard him talking to himself. She slowly approached the room, in a sly way, eavesdropping on his conversation with himself.

"Happy New Year's to me." She heard him say. He sounded very miserable. The thought bothered her. If she would just stay here with him on holidays, maybe he would like them a little more, although she wasn't a fan herself. She heard him swallow a few times. Then he let out a deep sigh. "Guess you're my only friend tonight."

She turned and walked back down the hallway. She needed to make him smile but how? She made her way into the kitchen, grabbing one of the bottles of Champaign. She pulled out a wine glass and poured herself a glass. 'Oh is he in for a surprise.' She thought as she made her way to her room as quietly as she could.

* * *

"Thirty minutes left till another new year. Yippee." Drakken had finished the bottle of wine and was now on a bottle of Champaign. If he didn't slow down, things may not turn out too well for the first few hours of the new year.

"And you're drinking alone in your boxers?" He turned his head to where the voice had come from. He knew who it was but it was unlikely she was there. But she _was_. I tried to stop his jaw from dropping as he looked at her.

She stood not far from him in a tight mid thigh black dress, stiletto black heels, glass in hand, and smirk on face. She had not gone to change, just had to make sure she was put together.

"Nghhh. Shego! What are you doing here?" He completely turned to face her, annoyance on his face.

"To celebrate the new year with you silly." She laughed. With her eyes closed as she spoke and laughed, she made her way closer to him. He watched her body move across the room and closer. The dress did not leave much to the imagination. As soon as she sat down he could smell the alcohol radiating from her. 'Had she left a party to come here?' He wondered to himself.

"Have you been drinking?" He knew the answer but decided to ask.

"Duh. It's New Year's Eve. Why wouldn't I be?" She gave him an infamous 'are you serious?' look.

"It was just a question considering you reek of it." He scrunched his face up in disgust and folded his arms over his chest. He may have looked mad and bothered that she was there but in reality, he was trying not to stare at her more than perfect curves.

"Says the man drinking bottles of wine and Champaign by themselves. Pathetic." Insulting him had not been or her list of ideas for the night, but she needed to act normal. She needed to butter him up, even though she could tell he was struggling not to check her out.

"Hold your insults Shego and go back to where you came from. You don't start till late tomorrow night." He waved his hand at her in dismissal. Her face scrunched in slight anger.

"I came here to watch the ball drop with you moron! A surprise. Ever heard of it?" He could feel her glaring the daggers into him. She was trying to be nice to him, which only happened on rare occasions. He could tell he angered her. And he confirmed it as she stood to walk away. He grabbed her arm lightly and pulled her back down to the couch.

She looked at him confused as she landed within a few inches of his own body. They had never really sat this close. But neither of them moved as the enjoyed it in their heads. He leaned over to pick up his bottle, holding it up and looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Cheers to a non lonely new year's eve." He smiled. She held her glass up and clicked her glass and his bottle together. She could have commented how she was never lonely on New Year's Ever but refrained. She knew it would bug him.

"Cheers." She looked at her glass as she lifted it to her mouth. There was probably a quarter left. She swallowed the rest easily. She held it up and shook it.

"Need to go get a refill." She walked slowly out of the room. Making sure she swung her hips through the whole exit. She knew he was staring, she could feel it.

"Haha. Now I need to put phase two into action." She rubbed her hands together with a mischievous grin. She entered the kitchen and looked around for a minute. She could have sworn that they had some Jack Daniel's, unless he drank that too. She looked through a few cabinets before discovering the bottle. Looking at the bottle she assumed there to be at least 10 shots left.

'Enough to get me and him both drunk. Fuck wine and Champaign.' She knew all it was doing for either of the two was make them pretty tipsy. She wanted to be drunk though, but she wasn't far from it. She smiled as she took two shot glasses down from their glass cabinet. She held the three things in her hand as she made her way back into the living room. There had to be only twenty minutes till the ball dropped.

She rushed back in, walking as soon as she reached view of the doorway. She noticed that he was staring again. She giggled; she was going to have fun with this.

She set the Jack down on the table. She went to go set the shot glasses down but "dropped" them.

"Whoops, clumsy me." She bent down to reach for it, perfectly aware that she was only about a foot away from the blue man, whose eyes had been directed to her ass. She smiled. She hit it a little more under the table, in front of Drakken. She got on all fours as she crawled towards it. By the time she sat on her butt to hold the cup up in "victory," Drakken was still staring where her ass had been.

"Uhhh Dr. D?" She set the glass down with a sound of glass against glass.

"Let's take those shots." He smiled. 'Hehehe. He's falling for it!' She thought.

She opened the bottle pouring them both a shot, they drank it within seconds. Deciding not to stop, they finished off the bottle in a matter of minutes. They didn't want to stop for a drink to soothe the burn. At that moment, it felt like the only normal reactions in their body's.

Drakken was struggling with hiding a hard on in only boxers. Shego was struggling with her inner, more positive, thoughts on the villain next to her.

She leaned onto his shoulder resting her head. She didn't feel that great after taking all of those shots in a row anyways.

"Are you alright?" He sounded worried but he sounded drunk. Score for Shego.

"Yeah it just rushed to my head there for a minute." She slowly leaned forward to pick up his bottle of Champaign. It'd get the nasty after taste of whiskey out of her mouth. She took only a small drink, setting it back down the second it left her lips.

"Whatever you say." He shrugged.

"Yeah yeah." She sat back against the back of the couch, this time making sure that her and Drakken's legs were touching.

"Look! Only three minutes left!" He looked excited. She wondered how many New Year he had spent alone getting drunk. This couldn't be his first time with another person since he was younger.

"Well Dr. D. anything you're happy to leave behind this year?" She looked at him, wonder filling her eyes. She also noted that he still had not noticed their legs or that he just simply didn't want to move them.

"All of my failures." Drakken made a mad face at himself.

"Don't be like that. It'll happen next year too." She lightly hit his arm, laughing pretty hard at the thought. She knew it'd make him mad but she had to. He set himself up for it.

"Oh ha ha Shego. What about you?" He turned his face towards her. They were only mere inches apart. He tried not to pay attention or look away immediately. She would tell then.

"I am gonna have to go with your failures and the waste of my time." Wait, that didn't come out right. She didn't want him to think he was a waste of her time. And that was how it sounded. She also made him seem like the biggest failure. She quickly glanced over at the T.V., 60 seconds left.

"Oh." That was it? That's all he was going to say?

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant it as a joke. Ya know, 'Haha?'" She tried to inform him. He just shook his head and shrugged.

"I'm used to being the reject Shego. That's why I sit here alone every year." He looked out the window. He looked so upset. She just wanted to make him giggle with her.

"30, 29, 28..!" sounded on the television as the final seconds of the countdown were happening.

"You aren't a reject." She tried to put it in. This was messing with her plan!

"Oh sure, even though you, along with everyone else are the reasons I sit here alone." He slumped his shoulders.

"I'm here now and that's all that matters." She smiled. "8! 7! 6!" The people on the T.V. were shouting at the top of their lungs.

She sighed, it was now or never. Just as "ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" erupted from the speakers she had her lips on his.

He made a very shocked noise but the idea didn't seem to bug him. After, they had kissed before, but that was thanks to being under control of the Moodulator. But nothing else mattered at that moment.

This was his first kiss at the strike of midnight; the first few seconds of this year would now and forever be filled with the thoughts of Shego's lips.

She had planned to pull away but she had gotten into the kiss pretty fast. She had her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands lay on her waist. Their lips began to move a little, wanting more.

She slowly moved to straddle his lap, never breaking their lip lock. She didn't know if his eyes were still open from shock or not (which they were) but she didn't care. She smirked into the kiss as she lightly licked over his bottom lip.

He made another shocked noise, gasping. She slowly entered her tongue into his mouth. She slid it slowly against his as he quickly replied back.

He let his eyes fall shut as she pushed her body down onto his and forcing her tongue to win dominance. He knew she would win no matter what but the attempted tongue battle was well fought. Minutes passed as he slowly let her take over completely.

He caressed at her sides as she caressed his back, playing with his ponytail. She felt him twitch. 'He wants me so bad.' The thought made her smile as she slowly pulled away.

"Happy New Year Drakken." She leaned in, kissing his cheek.

"Happy New Year to you too." She felt him getting ready to stand. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms tightening around his neck.

"Where are we going?" She was curious. Maybe he wasn't the couch type. She smiled wickedly. Her plan DID work.

"To celebrate of course!" He seemed very happy. The happiest she has ever seen him. Maybe her mind was more clouded than she thought because in the morning, things would get awkward and the realization just hit her. She couldn't go back on it now. This was something she's wanted for a while anyways. And apparently he wanted it just as much.

As they made their way to his room, Shego at waist, their smiles only grew as excitement filled them. This was going to be one of the best moments of their lives. Deep down they knew that they were in love with the other; they had just been too oblivious to see it being given. She just had a different way of showing it. And after tonight, she was confident he would get it. She let out a loud giggle as he closed his door with his foot, a click of the lock being heard.

**A/N: So here is the first non lemony half. I think this sucks. But if you guys (excluding Madison who should still review for me XD) don't review you won't see the second chapter. Sooo hope you enjoyed. And it you wanna read some more Shego and Drakken goodness then click the button below this and say a few words. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
